This new carnation cultivar originated at La Londe, Les Maures, France, as a sport of the variety `Londaxie` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,530) and was selected for propagation because of its unique and uniform coloration in a well-shaped flower having numerous and rather densely arranged petalage and being carried on long, strong an rather rigid stems. The selected plant was reproduced under our direction at La Fonde, France, by means of cuttings, with very favorable results and continued propagation through several successive generations demonstrated clearly that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the new plant appeared to be firmly fixed and would be retained by asexual propagation from generation to generation .